


Happy Birthday Nagisa!

by whatabodtit



Series: Free! Birthdays [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei surprises Nagisa for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Nagisa!

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a lot longer, but I procrastinated for so long that I finished it at eleven pm, literally an hour before it is no longer his birthday. I'm sorry.

Nagisa woke up around ten in the morning to the sounds of water running and metal clacking against itself. He smiled at the smell of something baking and slid out from under the thin sheet they slept with in the summer. He padded out of the room and down the hall as quietly as he could, trying to sneak up on Rei. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, Rei came out wearing an apron. His dark blue hair looked like he hadn’t yet brushed it today, he had flour on his face and there were little splashes of water on his glasses.

“Nagisa-kun!” He jumped back, not expecting Nagisa to be there. “Please go back to bed, I’ll wake you when it’s time to get up!”

“But I’m not tired, Rei-chan” Nagisa tried to wiggle around Rei to get into the kitchen, but Rei scooped him up bridal style and carried him back down the hall to their room.

“Then please just stay here.”

Nagisa looked up at him with wide eyes before Rei turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Nagisa paced around their room, forming a plan. He jumped, as if his whole body had been hit with this probably-not-as-good-as-he-thinks-it-is idea. He dressed quickly and went straight to the window. He pushed it open as quietly as possible and slid out, thank you Rei-chan for making sure we got the apartment on the first floor.

He quickly made his way around the building and to the kitchen window. He had to stand on his tip-toes to see Rei standing over a cake on the counter with a plastic bag full of pink frosting. Nagisa smiled as wide as he possibly could and ran back to their bedroom. He quickly hoisted himself up in through the window then sat on the bed playing on his phone until Rei knocked on the door.

“Nagisa-kun, are you decent?”

Nagisa opened the door and stood on his tip-toes to kiss Rei, “what does decent even mean? Rei-chan, we sleep together.” Nagisa laughed as Rei turned as scarlet as his glasses.

“C-come out now, I have a surprise for you.” he stuttered, still flustered.

Nagisa nodded and followed him out to the kitchen, but before they went in Rei made him put on a blindfold, “ooh, kinky, Rei-chan.” Rei just sighed and led him to the table where he pulled a seat out and made Nagisa sit down. Rei slipped the blindfold off Nagisa’s eyes over his hair, making the already messy strands even more unruly.

Around the table sat Makoto, Haru, Kou, Rin, Sousuke, Ai, and Momo. On the table was a bubble gum pink cake topped with a plastic penguin figure and several purple frosting butterflies.

“Happy birthday, Nagisa-kun” Rei said before he sat down next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do better next year!


End file.
